bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Minamoto Kazuhira
Hikaru (ヒカル, Ray of Light), formerly known as Minamoto Kazuhira (みなもと和平, Wahei Minamoto), is a Tenshi of the Youshun Lineage and former Guardian of Tougenkyou, having once served as the organizations Grandmaster. He would eventually retire and pass the post to Inbouka Magatta. This act would haunt Hikaru for the rest of his life. Hikaru was one of the few to survive the Great Guardian Purge initiated by Inbouka due to his retirement to Heisekai, where he came to own a small vessel known as The Serenity. Hikaru eventually turned to piracy to make his living though many claim he was merely bored and craved action; he clashed with the Captain-Generals of the Shūten on multiple occasions, particularly Ranmaru Shibata XI, and also hunted the Yakubyōgami on orders from Tenshi Emperor Yahoel. Following the Collapse he joined Itazura Kori as one of the founding members of the Blades of Night's Veil, becoming the primary instructor to the groups new recruits whilst simultaneously heading the groups military wing. Appearance Hikaru breaks the mould regarding typical Tenshi countenance; he is a tall and muscular man who appears to be in his mid-forties. His skin is leathery from having weathered years at sea. As a younger man he sported long white-coloured hair but cut it to shoulder-length following his retirement, whilst growing a full beard and moustache. He tends to wear a long black-coloured trench-coat over a white shirt and black trousers. He sports earthy-brown-coloured wings with blackened tips which are typically hidden beneath his trench-coat. Personality Hikaru is a damaged man who suffers from centuries worth of self-loathing and survivors guilt. He views himself as being directly responsible for both the Great Guardian Purge and the survival of Kagura; he saw Inbouka Magatta as his protégé of sorts, and felt he should have seen his betrayal coming, whilst he failed to kill Kagura despite having a clear opportunity. Both these events shaped Hikaru's belief that he was somehow unworthy to return to Tougenkyou. Hikaru is a man who craves adventure and action. Even in his retirement he refused to slow down and instead became a pirate roaming the spiritual seas of Heisekai, mostly because he was bored and wanted some excitement. History Hikaru has revealed little of his past beyond the fact he was once the Grandmaster of the Tougenkyou Guardians. He still went by his given name at this point. He would retire from his post and was succeeded by Inbouka Magatta, who would later betray the Tenshi race. This came as a great shock and disappointment for Hikaru who saw the younger man as something of his protégé. He once explained the events surrounding the Tougenkyou War and the Great Guardian Purge to Itazura, Mariko and Kain Akai; he further claimed that he fought in the former conflict and was one of the few to survive the latter. Itazura claimed this was when Hikaru abandoned his given name out of shame.Calm Before the Storm .]] He survived the Guardian Purge due to his retirement in Heisekai, though he kept in communication with his own kind. He accepted the order from Tenshi Overking Yahoel to hunt and exterminate the so-called Yakubyōgami, and did so with his pirate crew and, on occasion, at the side of fellow-Tenshi and Yakubyōgami-hunter Lizael Hiromi.Tenshi/False He was once ordered to watch and observe Kagura, whom Yahoel suspected to be the creator of the Yakubyōgami, and ended up clashing with the researcher in the outskirts of Northern . Hikaru claims he failed to kill Kagura, citing the intervention of Jimi and Rosa as the reason, and chalks this up to another failure on his part. He met up with Lizael in Heisekai following this event and asked her to deliver his report to Yahoel in his stead, claiming his past failures disqualified him from visiting Tougenkyou. Following the First Spiritual War Hikaru entered into an alliance with the Dragonforce following his interactions with Itazura Kori. He and his crew became a patrol vessel safeguarding Heisekai's borders; Hikaru was noted to find the situation ironic, considering he once plundered and pillaged across the spiritual sea but now fought to prevent that. Although he once hunted the Yakubyōgami he decided to take Kazuma Nishiki, who was both one of the Dragonforce's three commanders and a Yakubyōgami, under his wing and instruct him on how to properly utilize his Tenshi-like powers. Synopsis :Main Article - Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part II :Main article -- Bleach: War of the Worlds. Cat and Mouse arc *Meeting the Crew: The Serenity Dragonforce arc *Gears laid in Motion Part IV :Main article -- Bleach: Cataclysm. War on Two Fronts arc *Itazura Gets Started Part V Powers and Abilities Immense Chiryoku Energy: As the former Grandmaster of the Tougenkyou Guardians and a Cherubim-ranked Tenshi, Hikaru boasts immense quantities of Wisdom. His power is said to be absolutely monstrous when released and surpassed the Captain-level Shinigami Kagura, who would have been killed during their battle if not for Jimi and Rosa -- both Captain-class combatants themselves -- intervening on Kagura's behalf. In terms of raw power Hikaru has no equal within the Blades of Night's Veil, and is considered to be on-par with both Rosuto Shiba and the Sōritsu-controlled Ryan Kuchiki following the Collapse. *'Masterful Chiryoku Control:' Hikaru is capable of extreme precision in regards to controlling and directing his monstrous reserves of Chiryoku. Despite his capture by Sakae Kisaragi and having his powers continually absorbed to prevent his escape, Hikaru was capable of directing a lethal surge of Chiryoku without hitting either Itazura, Mariko or Kain, when freed by the former. Memoria Inbuo (貰い物記憶 (メモリア インブオ); Memoria Inbuo; Latin for "Memory Inculcate", Japanese for "Gifted Memory"): Hikaru has been observed in the past to utilize a battle-centric application of Memoria Inbuo that enables him to subtlety manipulate his opposition. Itazura claims he reads the memories inscribed within the "Soul" of his opponents weapons and uses that to not only learn his opponents style of fighting, but also create effective counters for their various techniques. *'Pergitis Obtinendam' (領土 (パエルジティス オブティネンダム); Latin and Japanese for "Possession"): Hikaru, during his tenure at the Grandmaster of the Tougenkyou Guardians, was known to subtlety effect the hearts and minds of those around him to bolster the morale of his allies. After retiring and becoming a pirate he utilized this technique in much the same manner, though with the added effect of preventing mutinies amongst his rag-tag crew. Stolam Plumis (羽衣 (ストラム プラミス); Sutoramu Puramisu; Latin and Japanese for "Robe of Feathers"): the lifeblood of any Tenshi. Hikaru, like all Tenshi, can absorb ambient Chiryoku from the atmosphere, using that energy to replenish his own reserves and rapidly heal his injured body. He can also draw sustenance from this absorbed power and thus does not require food or water to function. *'Angelica Stolam Plumis' (天の羽衣 (アンジェリカ ストラム プラミス); Anjerika Sutoramu Puramisu; Latin for "Angelic Robe of Feathers", Japanese for "Heavenly Robe of Feathers"): *'Angelica Tempus Vernum' (天の光一雨 (アンジェリカ テムパス ブルニャム); Anjerika Temupasu Burunyamu; Latin for "Angelic Rain", Japanese for "Heavenly Light Shower"): *'Magnis Stolam Plumis' (強行羽衣 (きょうこう ストラム プラミス); Kyoukou Sutoramu Puramisu; Latin and Japanese for "Forced Robe of Feathers"): Hikaru is one of a select few Tenshi to have mastered this technique to its highest level. He can forcibly enslave reishi and convert it into Chiryoku to serve as sustenance whilst in locales with poor concentrations. He did this following his rescue from Sakae by Itazura, assuring his allies that the injuries he sustained would be healed in no time at all. Angelica Motus (天光の歩 (アンジェリカ モタス); Anjerika Motasu; Latin for "Angelic Movement", Japanese for "Heavenly Light Step"): Viam Divinitatis (天道 (ビアム ディビニテーティス); Biamu Dibinitatisu; Latin for "Way of Divinity", Japanese for "Way of Heaven's Residents"): *'Divinum Motus' (天体歩 (ディビニャム モタス); Dibinyamu Motasu; Latin for "Divine Movement", Japanese for "Heavenly Body Step"): *'Arma Divinitatis' (天体武具 (アルマ ディビニテーティス); Aruma Dibinitatisu; Latin for "Weapons of Divinity", Japanese for "Heavenly Body Armaments"): Hikaru has developed a number of self-styled "Armants" (鎧 (よろい); Yoroi; Latin and Japanese for "Armours") for use in battle situations. The ones he has utilized thus far are: :*'Brachia Sea Dominus' (海の武器卿; Umi no Bukikyo; Latin and Japanese for "Arms of the Sea Lord"): Hikaru's go-to battlefield form which he developed after his retirement. He dons an aqua-blue-coloured suit of armour that echoes a sea-serpent, with jagged spine-like protrusions along the feet, shins, forearms, shoulders, and chest-plate. His weapon is a two-handed great-sword whose cutting edge appears to be made from the frills of a sea-serpent. Enhancements to his physical attributes aside Hikaru was known to utilize his pulsating life-force almost like a flow of high-pressure water, enabling him to cut through even the most sturdy of defences. *'Divinum Sanctuarium' (天体聖域 (ディビニャム せいいき); Dibinyamu Seiiki; Latin for "Divine Sanctuary", Japanese for "Heavenly Sanctuary"): Ultima Aditum Notes Trivia * was the former Grandmaster of the Tougenkyou Guardians before he passed on the title to Inbouka Magatta. Despite his claims of retirement, Minamoto still took orders from Yahoel, the Current King of the Tenshi. :*Minamoto, alongside Lizael Hiromi (acting separately), hunted the Yakubyōgami to near-extinction on Yahoel's orders. :*Minamoto also monitored Itazura Kori. The latter was deemed "a dangerous future element", with Minamoto watching his movements on behalf of Yohoel. Behind the Scenes *Minamoto's appearance is based on Mihai Mihaeroff from the series, Dogs: Bullets & Carnage. I'd like to take this opportunity and thank Kazeyo of the Naruto Fanon Wiki for introducing me to the Dogs: Bullets & Carnage series. References & notes Category:Tenshi Category:Male Category:Main Characters Category:Original Character Category:Heisekai Resident Category:Characters Category:Wisdom Users Category:The Serenity